


Outsides

by sunsetdawn20



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetdawn20/pseuds/sunsetdawn20
Summary: They all have their own ideal image of the outside trapped inside their mind. Set during S1 (Part of a collection of scenes of various lengths, with various pairings written for a prompt table. They're all within the same universe that goes AU at the end of S2 because I just want them all to have some peace in Panama.)





	Outsides

**005\. outsides**

They all have their own ideal image of the outside trapped inside their mind – for some it’s revenge, others family, for Lincoln it’s LJ and the vast sky, probably even Veronica, though he’d never say as much. For Fernando it’s Maricruz – not money, not freedom, not life, just Maricruz. And Michael wants that for him, just like he wants Panama for Lincoln, just like he wants Sara to find whatever it is she needs so that she can stop feeling like she needs to save them all. 

Michael wants a lot of things – he’s just not sure if all his dreams of the outside world even include him or just what he wants other people to have.


End file.
